


Arms of the Angel

by dsa_archivist



Category: E.R., The Commish, Touched by an Angel, due South
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-29
Updated: 2000-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Crossover with Due South/The Commish/Touched By An Angel/ER





	Arms of the Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Arms of the Angel

TITLE: Arms of the Angel  
  
AUTHOR: Marilea Butler   
  
EMAIL:  
  
RATING: R (language)  
  
GENRE: crossover: Due South/The Commish/Touched By An Angel/ER   
  
CATEGORY: drama  
  
PAIRINGS: none  
  
SPOILERS: "The Kid" episode of The Commish  
  
DISCLAIMER: if you recognize them, they ain't mine. If you don't, they are.  
I promise to put everyone back safe and sound when I'm done playing with  
them.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: there is a Commish character named Stan in this story. Ray  
is the original Ray Vecchio. August 2000, Marilea Butler.  
  
ARCHIVE: RSY, Hexwood. Anyone else please ask. Feedback begged for!  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Eastbridge, New York, February  
  
The six of them stood by the bus at the Eastbridge bus depot. "Mr  
Schraeger's gonna see to it that the three of you get to Schenectady  
safely," Detective Paulie Pentangeli told the three boys waiting to board  
the bus. "I'll give you a call tonight, OK?" He bent down to tie the  
youngest boy, eight year old Kevin's, scarf around his neck. As he did,  
Kevin and Jake wrapped themselves around the surprised detective. He hugged  
back just as hard, only now realizing just how much he would miss the three  
boys he had known for only a few short days. "It's gonna be fine; I promise  
you." Standing up, Paulie hugged Michael, at 16 the oldest of the three  
Collier boys and the one who had started it all when Paulie and Commissioner  
Tony Scali arrested him for robbing a drug store \- both for money to live on  
and cough syrup for the middle boy, ten year old Jake, who was sick. Paulie  
had taken in the three boys temporarily, but now Child Services was taking  
custody and sending them to a halfway house in Schenectady until they could  
be placed in foster care. Mikey was worried that the three of them would be  
separated - and it did seem inevitable.  
  
"OK, fellas, c'mon - let's go," Schraeger said. Kevin and Jake picked up  
their little bags and the four of them moved towards the door of the waiting  
bus. Tony patted Paulie on the back, wordlessly reassuring his friend that  
he was doing the right thing for the boys. After all, Paulie would be a  
single parent with no really set hours of work - hardly a stable home  
environment for three street kids whose mother was dead and whose father had  
deserted them six years ago.  
  
"Tony, I don't care if it's right or not - I can't let 'em go. Maybe I'll  
fall flat on my face, but I'm gonna try to keep those kids together. Maybe  
Child Services here can find a family that'll take the three of them. Hell,  
maybe I'll keep 'em myself."  
  
"You? Paulie, you don't know anything about being a parent! You said so  
yourself!"  
  
"Hey, I don't remember Sarah and David coming with an instruction book!  
Besides, I can always call you and Rachel, right?"  
  
"You know you can, pal. Are you sure you wanna do this?"   
  
"As sure as I've ever been about anything. Hey, Schraeger - hold up a  
minute...."  
  
**  
  
The bus pulled out of the depot - minus three boys. Tony, Paulie, Mikey,  
Jake and Kevin all headed back towards Paulie's car. "It's only until we can  
find a home that'll take all three of you," Paulie was saying.   
  
"You're the only one that'll take all three of us," Mikey replied.  
  
"So you're gonna be our Daddy now," cried Kevin from his vantage point on  
Paulie's shoulders.  
  
Paulie looked over at Tony. "Well, we'll see. C'mon."  
  
   
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Eastbridge, July  
  
It was hot. Hot and sticky. Even at 1:30 in the morning. Arthur Malinson,  
small-time petty crook and second-story man, AKA "Smartie Artie" to certain  
members of the Eastbridge Police Department, had just succeeded in finding a  
reasonably cool place to sleep for the remainder of the night, down on the  
docks. He had just managed to drift off when loud talking woke him up again.  
  
  
*Shit,* he thought, *why can't these assholes keep it down some? How's a guy  
gonna get any shuteye with this kinda shit goin' on?* He was about to holler  
at them to shut up, but something inside told him maybe he'd better shut up  
and listen. Maybe he'd hear something that might be worth a double sawbuck  
or two. What he heard made him reconsider that. It was worth something, all  
right - it was worth his life.  
  
"Mr Collette don't like guys who steal from him - it means he can't trust  
'em. You wanna know what Mr Collette does to guys he don't trust?" Artie  
recognized that voice - it was Dominic Battaglio, long suspected by the cops  
to be Collette's chief hit man. Long suspected, never proven. Until now.  
Artie listened. Another voice -   
  
"Hey, I never took nothin' from Mr Collette! I swear I don't know what  
happened to that stuff! I swear!!"  
  
"Yeah? You was the only one who was ever alone with the shipment. So that  
means you get elected guilty. Just think - you can be a shinin' example of  
what happens to dopes who rip off Mr Collette."  
  
"Hey, man, I got a wife and kids - what about them?"  
  
"You shoulda thought of that before." Then came the unmistakable muffled  
sound of a silenced pistol, the thud of a body hitting the ground, and a  
splash as the body was pushed into the river. Artie took an involuntary step  
backwards - right into a barrel. He heard the sound of his shoe kicking the  
barrel, then the sound of Battaglio's voice - "What the fuck..." Artie  
didn't wait around to hear any more - he ran. Battaglio followed, but Artie  
was much smaller than the other man, and soon succeeded in losing him. He  
wasn't about to take any chances, though - he ran straight to the bus depot,  
where he bought a ticket on the very next bus out.   
  
   
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Chicago  
  
"C'mon, Joey, ya gotta help me here! Collette's people are gonna be lookin'  
for me! I witnessed one of their hits! That makes me as good as dead if they  
find me!" Artie was lucky that the first bus out of Eastbridge was headed to  
Chicago; at least he had a few contacts there who could help hide him, if  
they could be persuaded to. Right now he was trying to persuade one Joey  
Cook, a small-time grifter who had moved on to greener pastures when it got  
a little too hot in Eastbridge.   
  
"Yeah, and if they find you with me, where does that leave me? Dead too! I  
ain't eager to be worm food yet!"  
  
"C'mon, just a few days! I think I got out of there clean; I hid in the can  
for half an hour until the bus left and I didn't see no one followin' me."  
  
"What're ya gonna do then, huh? You gonna stay here in Chicago forever? What  
happens if you get busted here? When the cops run your prints, your record  
from Eastbridge is gonna come up and they're gonna call! Then they'll ship  
your ass right back there pronto!"  
  
"Nah, I got nothin' outstandin' back there. I'm clean. "  
  
Joey thought about it for a minute, then said "OK, you can stay \- but just  
for a few days. I don't want Collette's heat on me either! Clear?"   
  
********  
  
Two weeks later Artie was pretty sure the heat was off of him. He had found  
a job, at least for now, and was trying to settle in to a life of normal.  
He'd gotten a room in a boarding house and moved out of Joey's, which also  
made Joey happy. But soon Artie found that life on the straight and narrow  
was not for him and before long he was back to his old tricks -  
consequently, before long he also met up with representatives of the Chicago  
PD.   
  
   
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
"Vecchio! My office! And you might as well bring Big Red along, too," Lt  
Harding Welsh's voice rang out into the bullpen of the Chicago PD's 27th  
District. Detective Ray Vecchio looked up from the report he was attempting  
to type and sighed. *Now what?*  
  
"C'mon, Benny, let's see what's up."   
  
Constable Benton Fraser, RCMP, followed his friend and unofficial partner  
into Welsh's office. He had come by the station as he and Ray were going to  
have lunch together; those plans got scuttled as soon as he entered the  
bullpen.  
  
Ray closed the door behind him as he and Fraser entered the Lieutenant's  
office. Welsh handed him a case file. "Uniforms just picked up this guy on a  
B&E over on LaSalle. He's clean in Chicago, but NCIC turned up records in  
Eastbridge, New York. Small-timer. See what you can get out of him - for  
instance, what is he doing here in our fair city. You might start by calling  
the Eastbridge PD to see if there's any outstandings there."  
  
"Eastbridge, New York? What the hell's he doing here in Chicago? And where  
the hell is Eastbridge, New York?"  
  
"Vecchio, you're the detective - go and detect. Isn't that what you draw a  
city paycheck for?"  
  
The two men left the Lieutenant's office and went to Interview 1 to review  
the file before going to Interview 2 where the suspect, one Arthur Malinson,  
was being held. He hadn't lawyered up yet , which was good because Ray knew  
if they were going to get any useful information out of him it would have to  
be before a Public Defender or State's Attorney arrived on the scene and  
made any questioning virtually useless. While Ray read over the file, Fraser  
watched Artie through the two-way mirror. Artie appeared extremely nervous,  
constantly shifting and pacing around the room.  
  
"Ray, do you see anything odd in this man's behaviour?" Fraser asked.  
  
Ray glanced briefly into the mirror. "So he's antsy. So what?"  
  
"Ray, he has quite a record. Granted, it's all relatively minor offenses,  
but sitting in an interview room in a police station should be nothing new  
for him. Yet he acts as though he is terrified. I think we might find out  
that that has something to do with his presence in Chicago."  
  
"Yeah, well, why don't you go and dazzle him with some of that Mountie charm  
of yours before the lawyers show up and screw up the whole thing."  
  
Fraser went into Interview 2 and closed the door. "Arthur Malinson?" He held  
out his hand to Artie. "I'm Constable Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted  
Police." Artie reluctantly shook Fraser's hand. "What the hell is a Mountie  
doing in Chicago?"  
  
"Well, that's a long story - it takes exactly two hours to tell. But that  
isn't important. I'd like to know what you're doing here in Chicago. This is  
a long way from Eastbridge. Something appears to have you very scared; I'd  
like to help you if I can."   
  
"Yeah? Can you get me out of here? Alive?"  
  
That last word got Fraser's attention. "I'll do what I can; first you have  
to tell me what it is that has you so scared."  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
"You don't. You'll just have to try."   
  
Artie snorted. But he thought about it for a minute. *How the hell can this  
nutbag in the red suit help me?* Artie thought. *I really don't wanna stay  
here in Chicago after all; but I don't want to go back to certain death in  
Eastbridge either. Maybe Battaglio didn't really see me well enough to  
identify me. Maybe Scali can keep me safe if I go back there and tell them  
what I know. Hell, I'd like to be rid of Collette just as much as the cops  
would; he scares me.*  
  
Fraser watched the thoughts and emotions playing across Artie's face. All he  
had to do was be patient, and if there was one thing Benton Fraser excelled  
at it was waiting.  
  
Finally Artie sighed. "OK," he said. At that precise moment the door opened  
and Ray came in. "Hey, who's he?" Artie asked, nervous again.  
  
"This is Detective Raymond Vecchio, my unofficial partner. You can trust  
him; if we're going to help you he'll have to know anyway. I have no  
jurisdiction here."  
  
"I dunno...."  
  
Ray knew enough about Fraser's methods to keep quiet. He tried to smile  
reassuringly, let Artie relax again. He wasn't entirely sure he succeeded.  
  
"You're sure he's OK?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"If I talk, you'll drop the charges against me here?"  
  
Fraser glanced at Ray, who said, "Depends on what you bring to the table. If  
it's good enough, I'll see what I can do."  
  
Artie looked at the two men for what seemed an eternity. They needed to get  
this wrapped up before the lawyers got there. Ray prayed for a traffic jam.  
Finally Artie sighed, and started to talk. When he had finished, Fraser and  
Ray looked at each other, then got up and went to the other side of the  
room.   
  
"Whadya think, Benny? Think he's on the up-and-up?"  
  
"I believe he is, Ray. He certainly seems frightened enough for it to be  
true."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so too. Hell, anytime we can cut a leg off the Mob, no  
matter where, I'm all for it. You stay here with Artie; I'm gonna go talk to  
Welsh. Keep an eye out for the lawyers."  
  
"Will do."   
  
********  
  
When he had relayed Artie's story to Welsh, Ray asked about putting the man  
in protective custody as a precaution until they could contact authorities  
in Eastbridge. Welsh agreed, albeit reluctantly, but only for a few days.   
  
"OK, Benny, we're gonna keep him here until someone from Eastbridge can get  
out here and pick him up. I gotta go make some phone calls. Where the hell  
is Eastbridge, anyway..." Ray muttered, returning to his desk leaving Fraser  
and Artie in the interview room.  
  
"So I gotta stay in jail, huh?"  
  
"It isn't exactly jail, it's protective custody. But here at the station  
will be the safest place for you, until arrangements can be made to  
transport you back to Eastbridge. I should think you will be back in New  
York by the end of the week. The leftenant has agreed to drop all charges  
against you."  
  
"Great - I'm off the hook in Chicago, maybe dead in Eastbridge. How lucky  
can one guy get? And what the hell is a 'leftenant'?"  
  
While Fraser explained the differences in Canadian and American  
pronunciation of certain words, Ray was talking to Eastbridge Police  
Commissioner Tony Scali.  
  
   
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Eastbridge  
  
Dominic Battaglio was not a happy man - he had just been told by his  
'employer' that if something like that ever happened again, he, Battaglio,  
would be the next one into the river. And he knew Collette meant it. So he  
did the best thing he could do - kept his mouth shut, and waited for a  
chance to redeem himself. And that chance might not be far away - Artie was  
mistaken when he told Joey no one knew he had come to Chicago - Battaglio  
knew, and now Collette knew as well. Battaglio had followed Artie to the bus  
station but hadn't followed him in because the place was too busy that  
particular night - too many potential witnesses. But he knew Artie had  
boarded a bus to Chicago, and now he knew that Artie had been busted in  
Chicago. All that was left now was to find out when someone from the  
Eastbridge PD was going to go and get him. Follow them, hit Artie, along  
with any cops that got in the way, and all was well again.  
  
********  
  
"Chicago? What the hell is Smartie Artie doin' in Chicago?" Paulie said,  
disbelief written all over his face. Tony had just finished telling him  
about his conversation with Ray. "I'm surprised he could find the bus  
station, let alone Chicago."  
  
"Well, he's there and we need to get him back here. If what he told them is  
true, this could wrap up Collette for good and I don't want to miss that  
golden opportunity. I've got Lucille making your travel arrangements; you  
and Stan are gonna fly to Chicago tomorrow so start packing. And since you  
will be escorting a 'protected witness' - " Tony's voice dripped with  
sarcasm - "make sure your carry papers are all in order. We're not taking  
any chances with this one."  
  
"He heard Battaglio talking to Henry Ribisi before he was shot? And that  
Collette gave the order?"  
  
"That's what he said. And we know Ribisi was on Collette's payroll."  
  
Lucille knocked on the door. "Here's your itinerary. You leave from La  
Guardia tomorrow afternoon at 3:00, United Airlines flight 679, arriving in  
Chicago at 4:22 local time..."  
  
"Oh good - frequent flyer miles."  
  
Lucille shot Paulie a dirty look before continuing. "That was the earliest  
flight I could get. Your return flight is Thursday at 1:00 pm local time,  
United Flight 684, arriving back at La Guardia at 4:00. Tickets will be  
waiting at the airline counter."   
  
"Well, since we'll be there a full day as well as travel days, I think the  
thing to do is get settled and meet with the cops in Chicago, then leave the  
full day for all the formalities and paperwork. Won't be so rushed that way.  
What about a rental car, Lucille, or is that our call?"  
  
"Go to the Hertz counter at O'Hare; I've already reserved a sedan for you."  
  
"Lucille, you're the best," Tony said as she left the office. "Send Stan in  
here, willya?"  
  
"I know," she shot back. "And he's on his way."  
  
Sgt Stan Kelly knocked on Tony's door a few seconds later. "What's up,  
boss?"  
  
"You and Paulie are going to Chicago tomorrow to bring back Smartie Artie."  
  
"Smartie Artie's in Chicago? What the hell's he doing there?"  
  
Tony and Paulie exchanged looks - *didn't we just go through this?*  
  
"I'll let Paulie fill you in on all the details. Just make sure you two get  
him back here in one piece."  
  
********  
  
That night, Paulie sat Mikey, Jake and Kevin down to tell them what was  
going on. He was a little concerned about leaving them alone, but he didn't  
really have many options. They had been doing very well with him, so he felt  
that they would probably be just fine - after all, they could call Tony and  
Rachel should they need to.  
  
"OK, guys, here's the deal - tomorrow I have to go to Chicago for a few  
days. I'll be back on Thursday. Do you think you can manage alright by  
yourselves here, or do you want to go and stay with Tony and Rachel?"  
  
"I think we'll do fine here," Mikey said, but Kevin and Jake looked just a  
little apprehensive. "Like you said, the Scalis are just a phone call away.  
And I expect you'll ask for more patrols around here while you're gone."  
  
Paulie grinned - he had indeed been planning on just that. "OK then. I'll  
call you when I get settled in, again on Wednesday night and before we leave  
on Thursday. All the phone numbers you'll need are by the phone, there's  
plenty to eat here and I'll leave some money just in case. Kevin, Jake -  
time to hit the sack. Let's go."  
  
After Kevin and Jake had been settled into bed, Paulie told Mikey, "OK,  
Mikey, you're in charge while I'm gone. Keep your head, OK? Watch out for  
your brothers."  
  
Mikey gave Paulie a look - *wasn't that just what I was doing before we came  
to live here?*  
  
"Yeah, I know, but this is a little different - you live in my house now,  
not on the streets. I trust you - you'll do just fine. And mow the lawn  
while I'm gone, willya?"  
  
Grinning, Mikey threw Paulie a mock salute. "Will do, sir!"  
  
   
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
The next day, Stan and Paulie drove into New York City, to La Guardia  
airport. They picked up their plane tickets and boarded United Flight 679  
for the two and a half hour flight to Chicago. They were met at the other  
end by Ray, Fraser and Diefenbaker; Ray was holding up a sign reading  
"Eastbridge". Stan spotted them first and nudged Paulie. "Those must be the  
guys we're meeting." All four men shook hands, then headed off to the rental  
car counter, as Stan and Paulie had no luggage to retrieve, both having  
opted for carry-on. Stan bent down to ruffle Dief's fur. "Nice dog."  
  
"Actually he's half wolf," Fraser said.  
  
Stan snatched his hand back and stood up. "Wolf? How'd you get him into the  
airport?"  
  
"He won't hurt you, and we've been in here... well, let's just say they know  
Dief here."  
  
"I'll take your word for it."  
  
"Well, fellas, what's the plan? Should Stan and I get checked in and then we  
get together and discuss this, or discuss first? They've got us booked into  
a Comfort Inn downtown."   
  
"Ray, I think we should let these gentlemen get checked into their hotel and  
go from there."  
  
"Yeah. You two got plans for dinner?"  
  
"Not right now; I thought we'd get our stuff dropped off at the hotel and  
then see what was around. I don't know about Stan, but I'm not in the mood  
for room service."  
  
"Not a problem. You two get checked in, then you can follow us to my place  
for dinner - no arguments, my Ma makes enough for an army. Benny here was  
already coming; two more won't make any difference. And it'll be peaceful  
for a change - my sister Francesca is in Florida for a week. Benny and I can  
fill you in on all the details after dinner."  
  
Paulie and Stan looked at each other. "Hey, it beats carry-out," Stan said.   
  
Paulie grinned at Ray. "You're on. You have no idea how long it's been since  
I had a good, home-cooked Italian meal!"  
  
When they had picked up the rental car Ray asked, "Where do they have you  
booked?"  
  
"The Comfort Inn on Diversey. Not too far from your station," Paulie  
replied. "They even sprung for separate rooms."   
  
"You know how to get there? OK, you can follow me. Once you get settled in  
you can follow me back to my place. Shouldn't take too long."  
  
"I just want to give Tony a call back in Eastbridge and let him know what's  
going on, then call..." Paulie hesitated a minute... "my kids." He found he  
had indeed begun to think of them as 'his kids'. He made up his mind that  
when he got back to Eastbridge he would get in touch with Child Services and  
look into legal guardianship.   
  
"Hey, you got kids?"  
  
"Well, sort of - I'll tell you all about it later."  
  
********  
  
Once they got checked in and to their rooms, Paulie called Tony and filled  
him in on the details so far.   
  
"So far, so good; Ray Vecchio, the detective who talked to you, is gonna  
fill us in on the deal tonight. He even invited us to his place for a  
home-cooked Italian dinner. How's that for interdepartmental cooperation?"  
  
"Paulie, you are too lucky for your own good. Give me a call back tomorrow  
afternoon when you've got all the details worked out. "  
  
"Will do. Later." Paulie clicked off, then dialed his home number. After 4  
rings, his answering machine picked up... "Hi, this is Paulie. Leave a  
message." *Smart kids,* he thought, *screening the calls.* "Mikey, pick up -  
it's Paulie."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, tough guy - how's it going back there?"  
  
"Fine - Kevin misses you, though. Any chance you'll come back early?"  
  
"Fraid not - it'll probably take most if not all day tomorrow to iron out  
all the details and get the proper paperwork taken care of. So no, I  
probably won't be back til Thursday. If you think it'll make him feel  
better, you can all sleep in my bed tonight and tomorrow night."   
  
"I think we just might. Thanks."  
  
"You've got my cell phone number if you really need me. I'll give you a call  
again tomorrow night, okay? Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Paulie hung up the phone and rejoined the others down in the hotel lobby.  
  
   
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
Just like Ray said, the two extra people were welcomed for dinner in the  
Vecchio house. Paulie, having grown up in a similar family, fit right in,  
but for Stan it was rather like being thrown in the deep end of the pool.  
Fraser noticed his discomfort. "Don't worry \- as Ray once told me, they only  
attack the ones they love."  
  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"  
  
"I felt the same way myself the first five or six times."  
  
"Are they always this... lively?"  
  
Fraser smiled. "Actually, this is quiet - Francesca is gone."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"So tell me, Paulie, have you got any family in New York?" Ma Vecchio was  
asking.  
  
"No, Mrs Vecchio... well, not exactly - I've got three sort-of foster sons  
at the moment; when I get back I think I'm going to look into becoming their  
legal guardian. And frankly, the thought of it scares the hell out of me."  
It surprised Paulie to actually say it out loud, but the more he thought  
about it the more it seemed exactly like what he should do. It surprised  
Stan as well, but everyone else took it right in stride.  
  
"Three? How did you get three foster sons? And what do you mean by sort-of?"  
Maria asked.  
  
So Paulie told everyone how the three Collier brothers had come into his  
life, and his doubts about taking them on permanently as a single parent.   
  
"Nonsense - you'll do just fine. Just remember, your time with them is short  
\- treasure every minute. Being a parent is the hardest job on earth, but  
it's also the most rewarding. You'll come back and visit sometime and bring  
your boys. You're family now. Both of you are," Ma Vecchio said in a voice  
that would not take 'no' for an answer.  
  
"I'll do that - thanks for the invitation. And for the dinner. Ray, I think  
we'd better discuss this transfer before Stan and I fall asleep; we're still  
on Eastern time. And what is a Mountie doing working with the Chicago PD,  
anyway?"  
  
Fraser opened his mouth to answer; Ray looked at him and said, "Readers  
Digest Condensed version, Benny; we've got other things to discuss tonight  
too."  
  
"Understood."  
  
********  
  
Across the street and a few doors down from the Vecchio house a man sat in a  
dark, nondescript car. He picked up a cell phone and dialled a number in  
Eastbridge, New York. "Yeah?"  
  
"They're meeting with the cops in Chicago. Artie ain't with 'em."  
  
"Keep on 'em and keep me informed. When they move Artie, hit 'em. I want  
that little snitch dead, and if you have to take out a cop of two as  
well..."  
  
"Whatever you say. It's your money." He hung up and kept watch.   
  
********  
  
The next morning Stan and Paulie arrived at the station at 9:00. They met  
with Lt Welsh and various representatives of the State's Attorney's office  
to get all the paperwork in order for their return trip to Eastbridge the  
next day with Artie. All involved were surprised at how smoothly things  
went; Chicago was eager to get rid of Artie and Eastbridge, while not  
exactly eager to get him back, was eager to find out how good his  
information was. They were finished by 2 pm. That gave Stan and Paulie the  
chance to 'talk' to Artie about the whole thing.  
  
"OK, Artie - talk to me. Tell me why we should waste the Eastbridge  
taxpayers' money to take your sorry ass back. Tony seems to think you can  
help us bust Collette, but I ain't so sure. So convince me, or I swear I'll  
leave you here in Chicago." Paulie sat one-legged on the table in Interview  
2.  
  
"C'mon, Pentangeli, you think I would have run if it wasn't serious?"  
  
"I don't know, Artie - you tell me."  
  
"Collette don't mess around - if he knew I witnessed a hit and can finger  
the shooter I'd be a dead man by now. You know that!"  
  
Paulie snorted. "Yeah? And here I thought Collette was just another of  
Eastbridge's fine upstanding citizens. Go figure."  
  
"I swear on my mother's grave, Paulie, I heard Dominic Battaglio that night  
down on the docks. I heard him say Collette was gonna make Ribisi an  
example! I swear!"   
  
"Think you can make a grand jury believe you? Your record isn't exactly  
spotless, you know."  
  
Ray, Fraser and Stan were watching from Interview 1.  
  
"I take it they have a history," Fraser said.  
  
"Yeah, Paulie gets a lot of good tips from Artie. He's known as 'Smartie  
Artie' back at the shop. Has his fingers in lots of pies."  
  
"How much goes on in Eastbridge, anyway?" Ray asked. "I mean, it isn't that  
big."  
  
"We may not be big, but we're close to the City so we get a lot of spillover  
\- guys tryin' to escape the heat there sometimes wind up in Eastbridge. And  
we get the occasional 'wannabe' tryin' to make a name for himself. We've got  
plenty, believe me."  
  
"City?" Fraser looked confused.  
  
"New York City - the Big Apple. We're about an hour up the Hudson."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Paulie came in from the other room. "I don't know how worthwhile this is  
gonna be after all. The grand jury might not consider him to be a reliable  
informant. But, we've got a one-way ticket back to New York... either of you  
guys want to come to New York? No? Well, I guess we'll just have to take  
Artie back tomorrow, then."  
  
********  
  
A dark, nondescript car drove past the parking lot near the 27th District  
station house. The driver was checking to see if a particular rental car was  
still parked where it had been 15 minutes earlier. Satisfied that it was,  
the car moved on. He was still watching when, an hour later, two men left  
the station and drove off in the rental car, minus Artie. He figured the  
move would be tomorrow, but he kept an eye on the two anyway.  
  
   
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Once again Stan and Paulie had dinner at the Vecchio house, Ma Vecchio  
having insisted. Tony and Maria took the kids to a movie, so the house was  
relatively quiet; the five of them spent the evening in pleasant  
conversation. By the time they left Stan and Paulie indeed felt like  
'family' and both had promised to return to visit.   
  
Thursday morning Paulie called Tony before leaving for the station. "Tony,  
I'm not sure just how much good this is going to do. Artie didn't see  
Battaglio, he just heard him. I've got doubts about getting this past a  
grand jury."  
  
"I know, Paulie, but at least if he's back here we can keep an eye on him -  
see if Battaglio tries anything, if he has suspicions about just how much  
Artie does know. That might be enough. After all, you've got a return  
one-way ticket to New York; if you don't bring Artie back who're you gonna  
bring?"  
  
"Hey, I already offered it to Fraser and Vecchio and they both turned me  
down. I guess that leaves the wolf."  
  
"Wolf?"  
  
"I'll tell ya all about it when I get back. Have you heard anything from the  
boys? Anything they didn't want me to know about? Or worry about?"  
  
"No, they're fine. Rachel stopped by there yesterday. Cyd stopped by; she's  
passing through town. She's coming over for dinner tonight; why don't you  
and the boys come too? You can tell the whole story of this little lark to  
the Midwest."  
  
"Sounds good. What time? We get back in about 4."  
  
"Let's make it around 8. That'll give you time to get back here and get  
Artie down to the station."  
  
"See ya then."  
  
Paulie called the boys and told them that they were all going to dinner at  
the Scalis that night and why didn't they head over there about 6:30; he'd  
just come straight from the station.   
  
They stopped and got coffee and bagels on the way to the 27th, arriving  
around 10 o'clock. All the papers were in order, so they collected Artie and  
headed back to their car at 11:30.   
  
********  
  
"C'mon, Al, just one little drink."  
  
"Richie. It is 11:30 in the morning and you are already drunk off your ass.  
I am not giving you a drink and I really should call the cops. Give me your  
car keys; you don't need to be driving."  
  
"Uh-uh, no can do, Al. Not gonna give you the keys. Nope nope nope."  
  
"Then I'm gonna have to take 'em from you. You are not gonna leave my  
establishment and drive drunk - if you get in a wreck the cops'll come after  
me and hold me responsible because I shoulda kept you from gettin' behind  
the wheel. They'll yank my license, man! You don't want that to happen, do  
ya?"  
  
"No, I guess not. Sorry, man."  
  
"Let me get you some coffee. Be right back."  
  
Al went into the bar's kitchen to get a couple cups of coffee. When he  
returned, Richie was nowhere to be seen.  
  
   
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
"OK, Artie," Paulie said, "back seat for you. Stan, you want to drive or you  
want shotgun?"  
  
"What the hell, I'll drive. It isn't too far to the expressway, is it?"  
  
"Just a couple of blocks," Ray said.   
  
Everyone got into their respective vehicles and drove out of the parking  
lot. Ray and Fraser in front, Stan, Paulie and Artie following. None of them  
noticed the dark car tailing at a discreet distance. Nor did they see a very  
drunk driver who had just pulled away from a bar two blocks over, headed  
their way - until he ran a stop sign.   
  
"Jesus Christ!" "Ray! Turn around!" Ray was already whipping the Riviera in  
a tight u-turn. "I am! I am! Call it in!" "This is Constable Benton Fraser,  
RCMP. We need emergency vehicles at the corner of... Ray, where are we?"  
"Corner of Halsted and Diversey" "at the corner of Halsted and Diversey.  
Motor vehicle accident. Two cars involved, at least four people injured."  
  
The man driving the dark car pulled into a parking lot and made a phone  
call. "I think someone has just helped us out a great deal. Some idiot ran a  
stop sign and plowed into the car Artie's in. Can't check anything, the  
place will be crawling with cops in seconds."  
  
"Then you'd better find out what hospital they take them to. Keep me  
posted."   
  
********  
  
Carol Hathaway, RN, took the call from the ambulance. "Got it. Look alive,  
we've got an incoming MVA, ETA five minutes. Two serious, one critical."  
  
The emergency room staff at Cook County General Hospital moved quickly to  
make sure everything was ready. Five minutes could be either an eternity or  
the blink of an eye; it all depended what side you were on. Then the doors  
of the ambulance bay burst open and three gurneys followed by several  
Chicago cops and one Mountie came through, Dief having reluctantly stayed  
behind in the Riv. Doctors and paramedics were all talking at once.  
  
"Multiple fractures, head trauma, possible internal injuries" "Head trauma,  
broken left arm" "Carter, take this one in Trauma 3; Mark, take this one to  
Trauma 1" "This one's coming around" "He's the best of the lot - just some  
scalp lacs and a broken nose" "He was in the back seat" "I'm gonna need a  
head CT on both front seat passengers, Malik" "Elizabeth, can you give me a  
hand here?" "Gotta intubate this one - he's pretty bad" "Foley's in; we've  
got blood" "Damn" "Someone call for a surgical consult."  
  
Ray and Fraser could only watch and wait. This was one of the few times they  
had been in the hospital's waiting area together; usually one or the other  
of them was the one being worked on. The driver of the other car had been  
DOA; Ray had insisted the paramedics take a blood sample to check his blood  
alcohol content. They waited until the doctor working on Artie had finished  
to talk to him. No one paid any attention to the man who came in and also  
stood, waiting and watching.  
  
"Hey, Dr Carter, what can you tell me?"  
  
"Detective Vecchio. You with these guys?"  
  
"Yeah. Idiot ran a stop sign. Looks like he was pretty drunk; he was DOA.  
Plowed right into the car."  
  
"Well, the one I was with is fine - cuts, bruises, broken nose, minor  
concussion. Let me check on the other two for you. Be right back." Dr Carter  
returned momentarily. "The driver isn't too bad; some scalp lacerations,  
concussion, broken arm. He should be coming around pretty soon. Dr Weaver  
wants to get a head CT on both of them to rule out anything more serious,  
and we're holding him and the back seat passenger overnight to make sure.  
The other guy, though... looks like he took the brunt of the impact. Right  
arm and leg broken, broken ribs, possible skull fracture, cheekbone,  
probable internal injuries... as soon as they get him stable they're taking  
him to surgery. He looks pretty bad - the first 48 hours will be critical.  
Friends of yours?"  
  
"Fellow cops, from Eastbridge, New York. They were taking your guy there  
back - potential witness in a mob hit."  
  
Carter's eyes grew wide. "Wow! You think this was... maybe... deliberate?"  
  
"Nah, just very bad luck. We talked to witnesses who saw the driver leave a  
bar. Can we talk to him now?" Ray indicated the area where Artie was.  
  
"Sure. They've moved him to Curtain Two; you know where that is?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks, Doc." Ray and Fraser moved down the hall to Curtain Two.  
  
"Okay, Artie, looks like you're gonna be a guest of the city of Chicago for  
another day or so. The hospital wants to keep you overnight, then Fraser and  
I will take you back to the station until other arrangements can be made."  
  
All Artie could do was keep mumbling "They know - they know - they know..."  
under his breath. Ray tried to explain that it was not aimed at him, but  
Artie wasn't listening. He was convinced that Collette had arranged the  
whole thing. He knew the mobster wouldn't hesitate to kill a couple of cops  
if he had to to get at his target.   
  
Fraser finally managed to break through and get Artie to listen - "Mr  
Malinson, think about this - the car was struck on the right side just  
behind the front wheel. You were on the opposite side of the car and in the  
back. Don't you think that if the driver of the other car was after you he  
would have driven into the side of the car where you were sitting? If  
someone in the car were being targeted, from the point of impact one would  
have to surmise that the intended victim was in fact Detective Pentangeli  
and not yourself, as he is the one who was closest to that point."  
  
Artie looked at Ray - *could you please translate that?*   
  
"That's Canadian for if there was a hit on anyone in that car it was on  
Paulie, not you. He got hit the worst."  
  
"Oh man. How is he? And Stan? Jeez, I never meant for anything like this to  
happen; they're good guys, even if they are cops. Uh - no offense."  
  
"Well, Stan's got a concussion, some cuts and bruises and a broken arm; you  
two are gonna share a room tonight cause the hospital's keeping you both for  
observation. Paulie though... like Fraser said, he was sitting almost where  
the other guy hit you; he's pretty bad. Touch and go for awhile with him. I  
think they're getting ready to take him to surgery; they'll know more when  
they get in there. Oh, Christ, Benny, I gotta call their boss back in  
Eastbridge and tell him what happened."  
  
"No, you don't - I will," Stan said from a wheelchair in the door. "The boss  
and Paulie go back a long way. Let me be the one to call - just as soon as  
this brass band in my head settles down a little."  
  
"Sure. What time were they expecting you three back?"  
  
"The plane was supposed to get in about four, then an hour or so drive - I'd  
say between five and six our time. What time is it now?"  
  
"It's five thirty." Ray handed Stan his cell phone. "Here."  
  
"I'll take you outside to use that," Nurse Hathaway said from the door.  
"They interfere with machines. I just threw one guy out for using a cell  
phone. He was talking about your friends here - was he with you?"  
  
Fraser and Ray exchanged looks. "Let's step outside and discuss this, shall  
we?" Ray pushed Stan's chair out into the ambulance bay, then turned to  
Carol. "What'd he look like? Was he a uniformed cop? Tell me whatever you  
can about this guy..."  
  
"I didn't hear much; just enough to know who he was talking about, that's  
all." She told Ray as much as she could about the man that she had thrown  
out of the ER. "I take it that he wasn't with you, then."   
  
"No, he wasn't. I'm gonna make sure that their room is watched tonight, just  
to make sure. He wasn't a reporter from one of the papers, was he?"  
  
"No, they all know better than to use a cell inside the ER. And anyway he  
didn't have a notebook. Why would these two need protection?"  
  
"The back seat passenger is a protected witness; Stan here and the other guy  
are cops from New York. They were on their way to O'Hare when a guy ran a  
stop sign and plowed into their car."  
  
"Oh man - I'm so sorry. What an introduction to our city! Hope it hasn't put  
you off Chicago."  
  
"Well, up until then I was really enjoying it. Now I'm not so sure." Stan  
smiled, then winced - smiling hurt.   
  
"I gotta get back. I'll be back in a few minutes to take you to your room,  
Mr Kelly. Later, Ray."  
  
"Thanks, Carol." He turned back to Stan. "I'll let you make your call; I  
think I'd better let Benny know about this little development. Be back in a  
few."  
  
"Thanks, Ray." Stan looked for a minute at the phone in his hand. *Jeez, I  
am NOT looking forward to making this call!* He sighed, then dialled.  
  
   
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
Eastbridge  
  
"So Paulie just up and decided to take all three boys himself? Our Paulie?"  
Cyd Madison, commissioner of the Oak Port NY Police Department and former  
Eastbridge Chief of Detectives, asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I think the one who was most surprised by it was Paulie himself.  
He's done good with them, though. It'll break his heart if they find a  
family somewhere else for them." Tony stood up and went into the kitchen.  
"Another glass of wine, Cyd?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm fine."  
  
"I wonder what's keeping them?"  
  
"They probably got stuck in traffic," Tony's wife Rachel said. "He'll be  
here any minute."   
  
The doorbell rang - it was the three Collier boys. "Hey, guys, c'mon in. Is  
Paulie with you?"  
  
  
"No, sir, he told us to just come over about 6:30," Mikey said. "He said  
he'd come from the station."  
  
"Oh. Well, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Cyd Madison, this is  
Michael, Jake and Kevin Collier. Cyd here used to have Paulie's job."  
  
"Nice to meet you, boys," Cyd said, shaking hands with each.  
  
"Why don't you boys go upstairs; I think David's got a new computer game he  
wants to show you."  
  
The three boys ran upstairs. Cyd looked at Tony. "And he took them in, so  
they'd stay together?" Tony nodded. "Well, his heart's in the right place,  
even if his foot's in his mouth!"   
  
Ring! Ring!   
  
Rachel picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Um, Mrs Scali, this is Stan. Is the boss there?"  
  
"Sure, Stan, just a minute. Tony! It's Stan."  
  
"Hey, Stan, when did you guys get...."  
  
"Um, Boss, we ain't back yet - we're still in Chicago."  
  
"What happened? Flight delayed?"  
  
"Er, ah, no not exactly... I guess there's no easy way to say this..."  
  
"Say what, Stan?"  
  
"We're at Cook County General Hospital. We got hit by a drunk driver,  
and..." Stan's voice trailed off.  
  
"Your car got hit by a drunk driver? Is everyone OK?" Tony's voice had  
risen; Cyd and Rachel were looking at him, concern plain on both faces.  
  
"Well, Artie's got some cuts and bruises, my arm's broken; they want to keep  
both of us overnight... ... ..."  
  
"And?..."  
  
Stan sighed. "Paulie's in surgery right now, Boss; he's pretty bad. He might  
not make it." There. It was out.  
  
"Oh my God. Stan, give me your phone number there. I'm gonna get on the next  
flight out." He wrote down Ray's cell phone number. "I'll call you when I  
get there." He hung up the phone and turned to Cyd and Rachel. "I guess you  
heard enough of that to know something's up. Their car got hit by a drunk  
driver; Paulie's in pretty bad shape. I'm gonna call and get on the next  
flight out."  
  
"I'm going with you, Tony," Rachel said. "I've known him almost as long as  
you have."   
  
"What about Sarah and David?"  
  
"You two go; I'll stay with Sarah and David," Cyd volunteered.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't have to, you know."  
  
"Tony, are you going to argue with me or are you going to go to Chicago?"  
  
Tony kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Cyd."   
  
"We're going, too."  
  
The three adults looked up to see the three Collier boys on the stairs.  
Apparently they had heard Tony. All three were shaken; Kevin was in tears  
and Jake wasn't far behind.  
  
Tony and Rachel looked at each other. "OK; you deserve to be there too.  
He'll want to see you when he wakes up. Rache, you wanna get some things  
packed; I'll call the airport."  
  
Rachel went upstairs and packed some things for them and explained what was  
happening to Sarah and David while Tony called the airlines to check on  
flights to Chicago. There was only one available seat on the next flight, so  
Tony took that and booked Rachel and the boys on the first flight the next  
morning. As he left for the airport he promised to call them as soon as he  
got to the hospital and found out something.  
  
   
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
Chicago  
  
"They're keepin' him overnight in the hospital. I'll be there first thing  
tomorrow morning to see if I can get to him when he leaves."  
  
"Make it quick and quiet, but make sure he knows who's doing it. And why."  
There was a click as the phone disconnected at the other end.  
  
********  
  
Tony was met at O'Hare by Ray and Fraser; introductions were made and they  
set out for the hospital. When they arrived Paulie was still in surgery;  
this time an orthopaedic surgeon was working on him.   
  
Tony went to the Nurse's Station on the surgical floor. "Excuse me, can you  
tell me anything about Detective Pentangeli's condition?"  
  
A pretty, red-haired woman in surgical scrubs looked up from a chart. "I'm  
Dr Corday, perhaps I can help you. I operated on Detective Pentangeli."  
  
"How bad is he, Doc?"  
  
"It's mostly broken bones, but there was some liver damage and the right  
kidney was badly bruised. He won't lose it but he'll be on dialysis for a  
few days to give it time to heal. Also some lacerations to the small  
intestine and possible peritonitis. There's an orthopod putting pins in his  
leg now. There was severe head trauma as well so we're keeping a watch on  
his intracranial pressure. We may have to go back and put in an ICP bolt if  
it doesn't go down on its own."  
  
"Will there be any permanent damage?"  
  
"It's too soon to tell. The CTs looked promising, but we'll know more in the  
next few days."  
  
"How soon can we see him?"  
  
"Are you family?"  
  
"Closest he's got."  
  
"Not until he comes out of Recovery. Even then, he won't be conscious;  
they're going to keep him in ICU in a drug coma for a few days, let his body  
have a chance to heal itself without interference."   
  
"Thanks, Doc."  
  
Dr Corday smiled and went back to her notes. Tony turned back to Ray and  
Fraser. "I'd like to see Stan before I try to find somewhere to stay for the  
night; do you know where his room is?"  
  
"Sure, we'll take you. As far as a place to stay, you're welcome to stay at  
my place as long as you need."  
  
"Thanks, but my wife and the kids are coming in tomorrow. I'll take you up  
on it for tonight, though."  
  
"These wouldn't be Paulie's kids, would they?"  
  
"So he told you about them, huh? They were at the house when Stan called and  
they insisted. I think Kevin needs to see him to make sure he's OK. Now I'm  
not so sure that's gonna be a good idea."  
  
"Hey, kids are pretty resilient. I'll bet it'll be good for Paulie to see  
them when he wakes up."  
  
When they got to the room Stan and Artie were in and passed the uniformed  
cop at the door, the night nurse had just left, having doled out the  
obligatory nighttime sleeping pills. Artie's had already kicked in; he was  
asleep in the far bed. Stan's hadn't yet, but he was beginning to feel the  
effects. "Heyyy, Boss, what're you doin' here?" He turned morose, as the  
medication kicked in further. "I'm sorry, Boss, it's all my fault, I'm  
sorry."  
  
"Stan, it is not your fault - no one blames you. The guy was drunk. If it's  
anyone's fault it's his."  
  
Too late - Stan was out for the count. "I'll have to talk to him tomorrow.  
He doesn't need to blame himself for this; there wasn't a damn thing he  
could have done to prevent it."  
  
"He may not remember any of this tomorrow. Head injuries are like that. Most  
likely, he won't even remember getting into the car or having talked to you  
on the phone."  
  
"You're probably right, Constable." Tony looked at Fraser as if seeing him  
for the first time. "What the hell is a Mountie doing in Chicago?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I've got time."  
  
They headed out of the hospital to Ray's car. "I first came to Chicago..."  
  
********  
  
Weird. That was the only way to describe it. One of those clich out-of-body  
experiences that were always in the supermarket checkout tabloids. Paulie  
seemed to be watching himself, from the time the rescue workers got them all  
out of the car, through the ambulance ride to the hospital, the doctors in  
the emergency room until now, while the surgeons worked on him. He thought  
he should be afraid, that all the frantic activity surrounding him 'down  
there' meant he was dying. But he wasn't. Like the stories said, there was a  
sense of peace, of not being alone. For a minute he almost sensed someone  
else... nah, couldn't be. The feeling stayed. He turned around and saw  
another man standing there. "Who are you? What's going on, anyway? Am l..."  
  
"Dying? No, you're not. At least not now. My name is Andrew; I'm an angel."  
  
Reflexively Paulie crossed himself. "Holy Mary, Mother of God..."  
  
Andrew laughed gently. "You seem troubled about something. Maybe I can  
help."  
  
"How did you... okay, dumb question. Yeah, I guess you could say that. Since  
February I've had three sort-of foster kids. Lately I've been giving a lot  
of thought to becoming their legal guardian, making it permanent, but now...  
I'm not so sure anymore that that would be the best for them. Look at my job  
\- I could get killed any day. Like what happened today. Then what would  
happen to them? They'd wind up back in the system, probably get separated...  
I don't want that. Maybe it would be for the best if I found them another  
family - a real family."  
  
"What happened today could happen to anyone, police officer or not. And as  
far as your job - you knew that when you took them. What makes you think  
that you haven't been a real family for them? In the past five months,  
you've given those three boys something they haven't had for a very long  
time - stability. Do you really think it would be for the best to rip that  
out from under them right now?"  
  
"I'd be a single parent - if I wind up on a stakeout, or something develops  
with a case that I can't get home until who knows when - they're all alone  
there. And now... they were expecting me to be there tonight at 6:30! They  
must be worried sick..."  
  
"Paulie, you're in that situation right now. The only thing that would  
change is the legal standing. And as far as being worried that you aren't  
back yet - they know what happened. They're on their way here with Rachel.  
At their insistence. She didn't want them to come but they want to see for  
themselves that you're OK. They need to. They need you."  
  
"But I'm not OK. I won't be OK for a long time. How can I take care of three  
boys like this?"  
  
"Why don't you let them take care of you for awhile? Let them feel like you  
need them as much as they need you."  
  
Paulie thought about that for a minute. It had been a long time since he had  
allowed himself to think that he needed someone, or that someone needed him  
\- since he and Diane had divorced. In his past experiences, when you allowed  
yourself to care you got hurt. But the truth was, when he thought about it,  
he did need those kids - they were a part of him now.  
  
"Y'know, I never thought of it like that. Er... will I remember this...  
later?"  
  
"No... at least not like this. You'll remember it as a rather vague dream.  
But you will hold onto the important parts. Have faith - you're doing the  
right thing. For all four of you."  
  
"Thanks..." Paulie turned back, but Andrew was gone. He thought about it for  
awhile, then closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
   
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Artie woke up as the night nurse was leaving the room. It was still dark  
outside. Despite the sense of what Fraser had said to him earlier, he still  
wasn't convinced that Collette wasn't behind everything that had happened.  
And he knew that if he stayed here, he was a sitting duck. Quietly, so as  
not to wake Stan, he slid out of bed and got his clothes from the room's  
small wardrobe. He dressed, looked cautiously up and down the hall and left  
the hospital unobserved.  
  
********  
  
When Ray, Fraser and Tony arrived the next morning at the hospital, they  
found Lt Welsh dressing down the officer who had been on the door to Stan  
and Artie's room last night.  
  
"And why, Donovan, did you leave your post last night? You were supposed to  
stay at that door until you were relieved - no one in who wasn't on your  
list, no one out. And what do we find when we get here this morning? One  
missing witness. What excuse could you possibly have that I will accept as  
good enough?"  
  
"Er - ah - Lieutenant, I had dinner last night at Bernie's Mexican  
Restaurant and... well..."  
  
"Let me guess - a touch of Montezuma's Revenge? Then why didn't you have  
someone from hospital security take your post for the duration?"  
  
"Ummmm - there wasn't time..."   
  
Welsh just threw his hands up in the air. "OK, Donovan, get back to the  
station. l expect you to help Vecchio find this guy, since you lost him to  
begin with. And take some Kaopectate." He turned to see Ray, Fraser and Tony  
standing there. He reached out to shake Tony's hand. "Lt Harding Welsh.  
Sorry about your men; they both seem like good cops."  
  
"Two of the best. Commissioner Tony Scali. Did you say Artie just \- left -  
last night?"  
  
"Yeah, around four am. Night nurse did rounds at three thirty; when she came  
back half an hour later he was gone. Sleeping pill must have worn off. Your  
other man slept through it; he's fine. No one reported seeing anyone who  
didn't belong on the floor, so he must have just... left."  
  
"Leftenant, it would make sense that Mr Malinson simply... left, as you put  
it. In the Emergency Room yesterday he seemed convinced that there was a -  
hit - on him and that the accident was a way for the people he was running  
from to get to him. I thought I had made him see that that was not the case;  
apparently I was mistaken."  
  
"I see. Thank you, Constable. Commissioner, do you have any ideas as to who  
he might try to hole up with here in Chicago? Any known associates from your  
jurisdiction who might now be here?"  
  
"Not off the top of my head, Lieutenant, but I can call my station and have  
them fax a list of Artie's known associates. We can check your records here  
and see if we come up with any matches. And it's Tony."  
  
"Harding. Sounds good. If you gentlemen will excuse me, I'll see you back at  
the station." Welsh moved off down the hall and caught the next elevator  
down. Tony took out his cell phone and called Eastbridge.  
  
"Lucille..."  
  
"Tony! Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in Chicago, Lucille - I'll explain later. Have Ronnie get Smartie  
Artie's sheets and fax a copy of his known associates to this number..." he  
looked at Ray - "312-656-1447." "312-656-1447."  
  
"Got it. When are you going to be back? And where are Stan and Paulie?  
Neither one of them has shown up this morning."  
  
Tony sighed. "They're still here, Lucille. I don't know when we'll be back.  
Get Ronnie on that list - we need it right away."  
  
"Well, you'd better call me back when you can tell me what's going on there!  
I'll get Ronnie on your list. Bye."  
  
Tony hung up his phone and turned back to Fraser and Ray. "We should have  
that list within half an hour." While they stood in the corridor talking,  
the doctor came to check on Stan. She pronounced him fit to leave, but to  
take at least a week before returning to work. He was struggling into his  
clothes when they came into the room.  
  
"Boss? What are you doing here?"  
  
Tony looked at Fraser - *you were right* - "You called me yesterday and told  
me what had happened."  
  
"I did? If you say so..." He looked at the next bed - "Where's Artie?"  
  
"He decided to go for a little walk last night. So we gotta go find him."  
  
"Count me in."  
  
"No way. All you're gonna do is help the detectives back at the 27th see if  
any of Artie's known associates are in Chicago. And when you're done with  
that you're gonna sit there and wait til we get back. Capice?"   
  
"Got it," Stan said, resigned. "How's Paulie doing?"  
  
"We haven't been up there yet. If you want you can come up with us; he  
should be in ICU by now."  
  
About the time the four of them were ready to head to the ICU, an orderly  
came with a wheelchair to collect Stan and take him to be discharged. He  
wouldn't take no for an answer; they had to go downstairs, discharge Stan,  
then head back up to the ICU floor. "Does Lucille have a brother in  
Chicago?" Stan asked, glancing at the orderly.   
  
"I don't know - I'll ask. Excuse me, can you tell me where we can find  
Detective Pentangeli?" Tony asked at the nurses' station.  
  
"He's in Five, but no visitors. The doctor's with him now."  
  
The four of them headed over to Cubicle Five, arriving just as the doctor  
was leaving. "How is he, Doc?"  
  
"Dr Romano. And you would be... ?"  
  
"Commissioner Tony Scali, Eastbridge, New York PD. He's one of my  
detectives."  
  
"He came through the surgery fine, Commissioner. The intracranial pressure  
is decreasing on its own, which is very good. We don't anticipate any  
permanent damage; now it's just a waiting game. He won't be conscious for  
another few days, so no visitors; immediate family only. When he's awake and  
moved out of ICU you can see him. Excuse me, please."  
  
Tony looked at his watch. "Jeez, I've got to get to the airport \- Rachel's  
flight will be in in half an hour. Can you guys drop me off there? I'll get  
a rental car and meet you back at the station when I get them settled in  
somewhere."  
  
"And what are they going to do all day in a hotel room? Worry, that's what,"  
Ray said. "No arguments, they're going to my place for now. We've got plenty  
of room, Ma will be glad for someone besides Tony and Maria to talk to and  
Dief and my nieces and nephews can keep the boys occupied - that is, if  
Benny here doesn't mind leaving him. Besides, Ma cares about Stan and Paulie  
too - she can stay informed this way without being a pest here at the  
hospital."  
  
"Are you sure about this, Ray? Cause if you are I'm sure gonna take you up  
on it. When I got here last night I didn't think I'd be here more than a few  
days; since Artie jumped ship - well, now I'm not so sure." They headed out  
to the parking lot and then to O'Hare.  
  
********  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Artie left the hospital last night."  
  
"Where'd he go?"  
  
"I don't know. He just left in the middle of the night."  
  
"Find him."  
  
********  
  
They dropped Stan off at the station, where he and Detective Huey went to  
work on the list of Artie's known associates. Then they went and picked up  
Rachel and the three boys, got a rental car and headed back to the hospital.  
Tony had wanted to go to the Vecchio house first and let them get settled,  
but the four newcomers were adamant \- visit first, settle later. Mikey, Jake  
and Kevin, being the closest thing to immediate family that Paulie had, were  
allowed to go in briefly. Kevin tried to crawl into the bed with him, but  
Mikey stopped him. He had to content himself with holding what he could of  
Paulie's free hand. All three boys were teary-eyed with Kevin crying  
unabashedly and saying over and over, "You're our Daddy now; don't go."  
After a few minutes the nurse ushered them out of the small cubicle.  
  
Rachel and Tony stood outside, looking in the window.  
  
"My God, Tony - he looks terrible."   
  
"He'll look worse tomorrow, after the bruises hit their full colour. Rache,  
he's lucky to be here - if they'd been half a second faster, the other car  
would have hit him square."  
  
When the boys came out, Jake and Kevin ran to Rachel and clung to her like  
little limpets. She hugged them back fiercely. "He'll be fine; he's strong.  
He'll be fine."  
  
"C'mon, guys, let's go. We need to get to finding Artie and I want to  
introduce you to Mrs Vecchio."  
  
As predicted, they all received a warm welcome from Ray's mother, who wanted  
all the details about both Stan and Paulie. Within a few minutes, Rachel and  
Mrs Vecchio were chatting away like old friends. Fraser turned to Dief.  
"Now, don't go begging for food - these people are having a rough time right  
now. Besides, you've been putting on weight lately."  
  
"Wurf." The wolf managed to sound indignant and remorseful at the same time.  
  
"Why don't you go see if you can cheer up the boys?"  
  
"Aorowwf." Dief bounded over to Kevin and Jake; soon his antics had both  
boys smiling. Tony turned to Mikey - "I'll keep you up to speed; keep an eye  
on everyone, OK?" then pulled him into a hug before the three cops left.  
  
   
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
As they thought, Artie indeed sought out a friend from Eastbridge; this  
time, though, it wasn't Joey. When Artie had moved out Joey made it plain  
that he did not want to hear from him again, so Artie turned to Darrell  
Barston. He hadn't known Darrell was in Chicago, but happened to run into  
him when looking for a place to live. Darrell knew people who could keep  
them informed on goings-on, on both sides of the law. He agreed to hide  
Artie for a few days and try to find out what was happening. Three days  
later he had some news.  
  
"Artie, man, you're not gonna like this - Collette does know you're here,  
and there is a hit on you. But that car thing didn't have nothin' to do with  
it. The guy on ya was following behind. Scali's here, too - I think you  
oughta just go to the cops and let 'em take ya back to Eastbridge."  
  
"No way! No way am I gonna do that! I did once and look what happened!"  
  
"Man, you're bein' crazy - someone's gonna find you and I think you stand a  
better chance with the cops! At least they'll try ta keep ya safe!"  
  
"Darrell, ya gotta keep your ear to the ground, try to find out who the  
hitter is. I feel like I'm a sitting duck here..."  
  
"You are - and you're trying to drag me in with you. Man, you gotta talk to  
Scali. He's trying to keep your ass alive. You think he would have sent  
Kelly and Pentangeli all the way here to get you if he wasn't?" Darrell had  
a point, Artie had to concede that. He agreed to think about it.   
  
********  
  
On Sunday night, the doctors moved Paulie out of the ICU. They took him off  
dialysis and out of the drug coma, but on Monday morning he still hadn't  
regained consciousness. Rachel and the boys insisted on staying at the  
hospital until he did. They promised to call both Tony and Mrs Vecchio the  
minute there was any change.  
  
Back at the station the two officers from Eastbridge, the cops from Chicago  
and the Mountie pored over the list of Artie's known associates,  
cross-checking records in Chicago for matches. So far they had come up with  
fifteen, each one of which had to be run down and checked. This was going to  
take a while.   
  
They got lucky - Darrell Barston's name was number three on the list. They  
had agreed that Ray, Fraser and Tony, along with the hapless Donovan, would  
all go talk to the contacts together - Ray and Donovan being the CPD  
'representatives'; Tony, since they were from Eastbridge they would know  
him. Fraser turned out to be quite helpful - as luck would have it Darrell  
Barston's address was in Fraser's neighbourhood. Fraser didn't know Darrell,  
but Darrell had seen him in the area and knew he could be trusted, as could  
Tony. Still, they could tell he wasn't being entirely forthcoming when asked  
about Artie.  
  
"C'mon, Darrell, level with us - do you really want to see Artie get killed?  
And think of this - if Collette hits Artie, and finds out you hid him, he  
might just hit you too! I know you don't want that!"  
  
"... ... All right. He's here." Darrell opened the door and let them in.  
None of them noticed the man in the shadows.   
  
********  
  
"I found him."  
  
"Good. Make it fast."  
  
"Wait a minute - there's four cops there as well - and one of the cops is a  
Mountie."   
  
"So?"  
  
"Forget it. If I hit a Mountie it's an international incident. That kind of  
heat, I don't need. Hit him yourself when he gets back to Eastbridge." He  
clicked off his phone and melted away into the shadows.  
  
   
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
They managed to talk Artie into coming back to the 27th with them and from  
there made arrangements for Ronnie Lopez to fly from New York to accompany  
Stan and Artie back, the general consensus being that Stan couldn't  
realistically manage alone, not with one arm in a cast up past his elbow. He  
didn't want to leave without knowing about Paulie but Tony made it an order.  
Stan agreed grudgingly but made them promise to let him know the minute they  
knew something. He still felt somewhat responsible, no matter what anyone  
said.   
  
********  
  
It was Thursday afternoon, fully a week since the accident, before Paulie  
woke up. During the entire time since he was moved out of ICU someone had  
been there with him, usually Rachel and the boys but Mrs Vecchio also came  
by to give Rachel time to tend to other things. No one wanted him to be  
alone when he woke up - even Diefenbaker had come to visit frequently. Ever  
since Paulie slipped him some cannoli one night at dinner, Dief had  
concluded that he shouldn't let this human get away.  
  
Dief was the first one to notice Paulie was waking up. He sat up and gave a  
little whine. Rachel looked up from the book she was reading; the boys  
stopped playing cards on the other bed. They crowded around him; as he  
opened his eyes Rachel watched a myriad of emotions play across his face -  
confusion, apprehension, fear, pain - when the pain made itself known a soft  
groan escaped his lips.   
  
"Paulie? Are you back with us?"  
  
"I ...... guess...... hurts......" She had to strain to hear him.  
  
"Mikey, go get the nurse. And call Tony!"  
  
"What......... happened?"  
  
"You and Stan were taking Artie to the airport to go home and a drunk driver  
ran a stop sign."  
  
The confused look on Paulie's face told Rachel that he had no idea what she  
was talking about. "Tony and the doctors can explain it a lot better than I  
can. Meanwhile there are some boys here who are very happy to see you back."  
  
Kevin and Jake came over to the side of the bed; Kevin was crying but Jake  
was trying to be brave.   
  
Paulie smiled weakly. "Hey.... guys...... what're..... you..... doing here?  
And.... where's.....  
  
here, anyway?" He reached out his free hand to them. Both boys grabbed it  
and hung on for dear life.  
  
"OK, let me through, please - give him some air!" Mikey and a nurse bustled  
in; she began checking Paulie's vitals. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Hurts......"  
  
"I'm going to give you a little Demerol." She injected it into the IV. "The  
doctor will probably set you up with a PCA after she sees you. She should be  
in shortly. Would you like some ice?"  
  
Paulie nodded. The Demerol was taking the edge off the pain; he was looking  
somewhat more alert. The nurse raised the head of the bed before she left.  
"Don't wear him out."  
  
"Hey... tough guy... did you get... the lawn mowed?" Mikey nodded, smiling.  
"It'll need to be done again when we get back, though," he replied.  
  
"How... long...?"  
  
The doctor came in, followed by Tony and Ray. Fraser was standing guard duty  
at the Consulate, but when Tony and Ray stopped and told him, he  
uncharacteristically smiled - just a little. They knew he'd stop by when he  
could.   
  
"Detective Pentangeli? I'm Dr Corday. How are you feeling?" She shined a  
penlight into both Paulie's eyes; he winced when she held open the right  
one. "Do you know where you are?"  
  
"Chicago?"  
  
She smiled. "Very good. What's the last thing you remember?"  
  
"... dinner ... Ray's."   
  
"Which night, Paulie?" Ray asked.   
  
"Wednesday."  
  
"They came twice," Ray explained to Dr Corday. "Wednesday was the second  
time."  
  
"How bad... ?"  
  
"You have a fractured right cheekbone, as well as quite a colourful lot of  
bruises. Broken arm and leg, four broken ribs, bruised kidney..." she went  
on, listing the extent of the injuries. "Your leg will definitely require  
one more surgery, possibly two. The knee may have to be replaced. The  
orthopaedic surgeon who operated on it will be in to see you later; he can  
tell you more about that. I'm going to set you up with a PCA so you can  
control the pain yourself. I'll let Commissioner Scali and Detective Vecchio  
fill you in on the details of the accident." She left to make arrangements  
for the PCA.  
  
"So the last thing you remember is dinner at my house? How much of that do  
you remember?"  
  
"Sitting down at the table. Then I wake up here, looking like Frankenstein's  
monster. What day is it, anyway?" His voice was very weak.  
  
"Thursday. You've been out for a week."  
  
"A week? Where's Artie? Did Stan get him back to Eastbridge, or is...."  
Paulie's voice trailed off.   
  
"How's this for luck - of the three of you in the car, Artie came out the  
best. He just had a broken nose and some cuts and bruises..." Tony continued  
the whole story, with Ray filling in details of the accident. About halfway  
through Ray noticed that Paulie had fallen asleep again. "C'mon, guys, let's  
let him rest. We can come back tomorrow."  
  
********  
  
*I'm back here again,* Paulie thought. *Why?*  
  
"Hello, Paulie," a voice behind him said.  
  
He turned around, surprised that the voice was not Andrew's as he had  
thought it would, but a woman's. She was pretty, with long reddish hair and  
a soft Irish lilt to her voice. "Who are you? Are you... ?"  
  
"An angel? Yes; my name is Monica."  
  
"Why are you here? I guess more to the point would be why am I here?"  
  
"You still seem unsure in your heart that you would be doing the right thing  
for Kevin, Mikey and Jake. I'm here to reassure you. They love you dearly  
and it would mean the world to them to know you feel the same way. When they  
overheard Tony telling Rachel and Cyd about the accident, that you were in  
such bad shape, they wouldn't take no for an answer about coming here to  
Chicago. Since they've been here, they've hardly been away from your side  
ten minutes. They were afraid - afraid that you would leave them and they  
would be split up. Are you still thinking of pursuing legal guardianship?"  
  
"I'm not so sure now. It'll be a long recovery for me; how am I going to  
manage to look after them as well?"  
  
"Like Andrew said, why don't you let them look after you for awhile? They're  
up to it. They need you, and they need you to need them."  
  
He sighed. "That's the problem - I do need them. But I want to do the right  
thing for them - even if that means letting them go. No matter how hard it  
is on all of us."  
  
"Often doing the right thing is hard. The right thing for them is to stay  
with you. It's also the right thing for you, if you'd just let yourself see  
it."   
  
Her words made sense. He thought about what Monica had said, and what Andrew  
had said... how long ago? A week? An accident like the one he had been in  
could happen to anyone and he was fortunate enough to have lived. Paulie  
made up his mind to ask Tony to get him the paperwork needed so he could  
start on it now - and also to keep it a secret.  
  
   
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
It was the end of August before Paulie was released from the hospital;  
during that time the whole Vecchio clan were frequent visitors, as were  
Fraser, Dief, Huey and Welsh. He, the three boys, Stan and the Scalis wound  
up all being invited back to Chicago for Thanksgiving. Paulie accepted  
conditionally for all of them. When the orthopaedic surgeon removed the pins  
from his leg, it was determined that he would indeed need to have the knee  
replaced; but the rest of the leg would need to heal more before that was  
done. It was tentatively scheduled for the week before Thanksgiving, in New  
York City.  
  
The grand jury decided that Artie's testimony would be sufficient to go to  
trial, but before they could Dominic Battaglio died of a heart attack and  
the whole thing was dropped, since what they had was all against him and not  
Collette.  
  
Child Services dragged out the investigation it needed to do for the legal  
guardianship request seemingly forever; it almost seemed as though they were  
trying to find some reason to deny it.   
  
********  
  
Finally, on the Monday before Thanksgiving, while Paulie was at home  
recovering from his third surgery in four months, Child Services called with  
the good news that his request for legal guardianship of Michael, Jake and  
Kevin Collier had been approved. The boys were in school, and since they  
were all getting ready to leave for Chicago on Wednesday, he decided to wait  
til Thanksgiving Day and make the announcement then, at dinner - if he could  
hold it in that long.  
  
********  
  
Stan picked the four of them up for the drive to the airport; Paulie  
couldn't drive and he didn't think Mikey was ready to drive all the way into  
New York City. "Remember the last time we made this trip?"  
  
"Yeah; I just hope this one doesn't turn out like that one did!"  
  
"Amen to that! I'm gonna set off every metal detector between here and  
Chicago as it is!"  
  
The flight was uneventful and all got settled into their hotel. They had  
insisted on staying in a hotel, saying nine additional people would be too  
much, especially with one for whom more than two or three stairs were all  
but impossible. All did pay a quick visit on Wednesday night, though, to  
drop off items for dinner the next day. Rachel had made bread, Tony and  
Paulie brought wine and Stan brought a dessert.   
  
Thanksgiving Day dawned clear and cold, with a promise of snow in the air.  
When they arrived at the Vecchio house Fraser and Welsh were already there,  
as were Meg Thatcher, Sherry O'Neill and State's Attorney Louise St Laurent.  
Rachel joined the other women in the kitchen; the kids were all in the back  
yard playing with Diefenbaker.  
  
Tony noticed that Paulie seemed wound up - in his words, tighter than a  
watch spring. "Hey, buddy, somethin' eating you or what?"  
  
"No, nothing. Why?"  
  
"You just seem edgy. Oh no - Child Services turned you down, didn't they?"  
  
"If it were that, I'd be depressed. Itchy is more like it - have you ever  
tried to live with one of these braces on? I can't scratch anything."  
  
"Don't you remember that time I broke my leg? We were about ten or twelve."  
  
"Oh, yeah - you were trying to impress Melissa San Angelo and fell out of  
that tree in my back yard. Your mother was so mad at me..."  
  
"Why would she be mad at you? I'm the one who fell."  
  
"She thought I pushed you."  
  
They both laughed at the memory. "Mine used to itch so bad I'd get a coat  
hanger and run it into the cast and scratch with that. They wondered when  
they took it off where all those fresh scratches came from. Have you heard  
anything yet from Child Services?"  
  
"Not yet. They're taking their own sweet time."  
  
"Typical. Maybe it'll turn out to be one of those things where the longer  
the wait the better the news."  
  
"What's up, guys?" Ray and Fraser joined them.   
  
"Just reliving childhood injuries," Tony said.  
  
"Ah, yes - all the things that gave our parents grey hair. To hear Ma tell  
it, me and Frannie are single-handedly responsible for all hers."  
  
"Where do ya think all mine went?" Tony pointed to the top of his head. They  
all laughed at that.  
  
They sat and talked for the better part of an hour, til Ma Vecchio announced  
that dinner was ready. Everyone gathered around the tables that had been set  
up for the occasion and waited while blessings were asked for the health,  
well-being and happiness of all present.   
  
"We have a Thanksgiving tradition here," Ma Vecchio said, "everyone present  
tells what he or she is most thankful for. Raymondo, will you please start?"  
  
"I'm thankful for having survived another year, and for new friends."  
  
It went on like that, with most everyone present being thankful for the same  
things. Stan added, jokingly, that he was thankful for having survived his  
last trip to Chicago. Mikey, Jake and Kevin were thankful to be part of a  
family. Then came Paulie's turn.  
  
"Well, like the rest of you, I'm thankful for new friends; like Stan I'm  
really thankful to have survived the last trip here. But I've also got  
something very special to be thankful for. While I was in the hospital here  
I had Tony get me the paperwork to apply to Child Services to be Mikey, Jake  
and Kevin's legal guardian. I didn't want to say anything til I knew what  
their decision was. I found out on Monday - it was approved. As of this past  
Monday, guys, you don't have to worry about being split up - you aren't  
going anywhere." The resulting cheers could be heard in the street in front  
of the house. This was going to be a Thanksgiving to remember.  
  
   
  
F I N


End file.
